


【all金】我真的只是想泡碗面而已

by Ryannuoxiaotang



Category: all金 - Fandom, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryannuoxiaotang/pseuds/Ryannuoxiaotang
Summary: 清水又沙雕
Kudos: 18





	【all金】我真的只是想泡碗面而已

金是在晚上十点多醒来的。

这是他长这么大第一次自然醒，虽然是饿醒的。

没错，他是饿醒的啊，作为宣传部的一员，金今天不知道顶着烈日在大马路上晃了多久。三点多回到宿舍随便冲了一下倒头就睡。愣是一直睡到现在，硬生生错过了晚餐时间。

真是太可怜了。金忍不住心疼自己。

啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！今天是星期四啊，学校食堂有红烧排骨啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！香喷喷美滋滋的红烧排骨啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

金挣扎着从床上爬起来，妄图那群室友良心发现能给自己带点留着，或者寻求室友们的“友情资助”一下也行，结果一个人都没有。

十一点就是门禁了哎！之前天天催我回来的人都去哪了！

呵，男人。

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

金宝现在不开心，后果很严重。

“唉~”

金坐在床上悠悠叹了口气，最终在紫堂幻柜子里翻出了不知道什么时候被没收的康○傅红烧牛肉面。

还好，还有吃的。

金抱着那桶方便面可感动了，多谢了，紫堂，要不是你没收了我的方便面，你可能就要在今晚失去你最最最帅气的室友了。

“金你在干什么？”

格瑞刚推开宿舍的门就看到金眼含热泪的抱着一桶方便面，浑身散发着圣光。

“格瑞！”

金闻声回头，因为手里有了食物，连格瑞都更加“温柔”了吗？

有吃的真是太好了！

格瑞看到金双眼放光地看向自己，表面稳如泰山，内心慌得一匹。

金这是饿疯了吗？

“我带了牛奶，不要吃泡面。”

格瑞忍痛从口袋里掏出一罐小牛奶，为了发小的健康，他不得不贡献出这罐豪华限量典藏版旺○牛奶。

再见了，我的小牛奶。

“不用了格瑞，你不是最爱喝牛奶了吗？你可是我最好的朋友啊，我吃泡面就行了。”

金拒绝了来自最好的朋友格瑞的小牛奶，并准备泡面。

不，我才不是你最好的朋友，至少加个“男”字啊喂！

“什么，渣渣你竟然想吃泡面这种东西？格瑞你已经穷到这种地步了吗？”

“路过”的九岁儿童对情敌格瑞进行嘲讽。

“走，渣渣，本王带你去吃好吃的。”

“诶？真的……？”

金还没答应就被格瑞拦住了。

“金，难道你想跟嘉德罗斯一样胖吗？”

金回忆了一下上次体检嘉德罗斯体重栏的数据。

不，太吓人了，他才不要。

看着金在格瑞身后疯狂摇头，嘉德罗斯的脸以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去。

“渣渣！你别不识好歹！”

“略略略，自大狂，我才不理你。”

金对嘉德罗斯使用技能:挑衅。

嘉德罗斯怒气值max。

嘉德罗斯试图对金进行攻击。

格瑞使用专有技能:保护老婆。

嘉德罗斯攻击失败。

格瑞成功转移嘉德罗斯注意力。

金逃跑成功。

当金抱着他那桶泡面狂奔到楼下的时候，格瑞和嘉得罗斯已经打起来了。

那可是四楼啊，到这都能听到嘉德罗斯满含愤怒的声音。

呼，好险。

金抹了一把不存在的冷汗，看了看怀中的泡面。

不行不行不行，他现在更饿了，宿舍一时半会是回不去了，得找个地儿解决一下才行。

“哟，小鬼，这么晚了还不睡？”

“雷大锤你不也没睡吗？”

“长胆子了？”

带着一帮小弟的雷大锤，不，雷狮朝金走来。

“对不起雷狮爸爸我错了。”

金承认他怂了，他至今忘不了雷狮生气带给他的阴影，上次雷狮不知道因为什么生气了，不顾凯莉“担(kan)忧(xi)”的目光就把自己摁在墙上使劲咬，破了的口子一个星期才好。

而那个星期里，无论金遇到谁脸都是黑的，而且雷狮也因不明原因失踪了一星期。

“饿了。”

雷狮眼尖，瞥见金手里拿着的泡面。

“嗯，还没吃完饭，饿醒了。”

金不好意思地挠挠头，昏黄的路灯将金镀上一层柔和的光晕，让本来就是娃娃脸的金更加可爱。

怦咚——

雷狮的心脏不受控制的加速跳动。

“走，本大爷带你撸串去。”

将金揽进怀里，雷狮拖着金朝校外走去。

“等等，雷狮，现在已经不能出去了！”

“能出去的，放心吧。”

被雷狮落在后面的佩利悄悄问帕洛斯。

“喂，帕洛斯，我们不是刚吃肉回来吗？为什么还要出去。”

“笨。”

帕洛斯拒绝回答如此愚蠢的问题，快步追上已经走远的两人。

“再吃一次肉你不去？”

“去！”

当金回过神来的时候，串都已经端上来了。

天知道刚刚发生了什么，雷狮，这个天天浪来浪去的校霸带着天真无邪的他，翻墙出学校撸串。

“雷雷雷雷狮，这是违反校规。”

金在位置上坐立不安，但由于他根本不认识路，想回去也不行。

“我知道啊。”

雷狮淡定的拿起一串肉用犬牙撕下来自顾自地吃。

“那你还翻墙！”

金愤愤不平地捶了捶桌子。

“你再不吃就没了。”

雷狮努努嘴，意识金看狼吞虎咽的佩利。

“！！！”

就在金伸出爪子摸到竹签的那一刻。

“恶党！你又擅自离校！”

“！”

金吓得一抖，迅速缩回了手。

完了完了，学生会会长来了，这次铁定要扣分了。

“金，你怎么也在？”

安迷修背着包朝这边跑来。

“恶党你自己不遵守校规就算了，你还带坏金。”

“屁！老子哪里带坏了？”

“那金为什么和你大晚上在外面，现在已经过了门禁了！”

“你不也在外面吗？”

“我是走读生！”

“……”

“……”

金听着雷狮和安迷修越吵越凶，只觉得脑阔疼，空空如也的胃在提醒他该进食了。

然而当金再次伸出小爪子的时候，原本还堆满烤串的盘子已经只剩下竹签了。

“……”

我十几岁，我好累。

于是金在安迷修与雷狮的争吵中，看着连调料都不剩的盘子碎了一地。

不知道哪位大佬还配了bgm，“雪花飘飘北风萧萧……”

“我好饿，我想念我的康○傅红烧牛肉面。放我回宿舍，求你们……”

—END—


End file.
